shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchantments
The Enchantments are bonuses found on melee weapons, armor, helms, ranged weapons and magic in Shadow Fight 2. Each enchantment has it own unique effect on the item which gives the player a certain advantage. Certain items can be bought already enchanted, while non-enchanted items can be enchanted using Shadow Orbs but there is no certainty as to which enchantment they might receive. There are a total of 19 enchantments, 17 of which are found on items currently. They are currently known to be forged from two recipes: Simple and Medium Recipes. New released update added new type of recipes: Mythical Recipes, which cost Purple Shadow Orbs beside of Green and Red Shadow Orbs to make a lot of enchantments Simple Recipes Simple recipes are the first kind of Enchantment Recipe used in forging enchantments. They require only Green Shadow Orbs to forge the enchantment and in least amount as compared to the other recipe(s). Precision A chance to make a Critical Hit with an increased damage. This chance depends on the power of your enchantment. Available on Melee Weapons & Ranged Weapons. Overheat Each strike has a chance to put a buff on you that makes your next strike inflict 200% more damage. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. Available on all types of equipments. ''' Poisoning' A chance that your enemy will start to lose 3% health per second over 5 seconds after being hit. This chance is proportional to the damage dealt and the power of the enchantment. Available on Melee Weapons, Ranged Weapons & Magic. ' Weakness' A chance to weaken your enemy's melee attacks by 75% for 5 seconds after a successful hit. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. Available on Melee Weapons & Ranged Weapons. '''Magic Recharge' A chance to increase your magic recharge from taking a hit by 700%. This chance depends on the power of this enchantment. Available on Melee Weapons, Armor & Helms. ' Bloodrage' A chance that you will deal 200% more damage on your hit, but would also lose 30% of damage dealt in health. This enchantment won't work if it will cause you to lose. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. Available on Melee Weapons, Ranged Weapons & Magic. ''' Rejuvenation' A chance to regenerate 3% of your health for 5 seconds after being hit. This chance is proportional to the damage dealt and the power of the enchantment. Available on Armor & Helms. ' Damage Absorption' A chance to absorb all damage dealt to your body by a single strike. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. Available on Armor & Helms. Medium Recipes Medium Recipes, the second type of recipes, utilise Red Orbs as well as Green Orbs to forge enchantments. These enchantments are more potent than those of Simple Recipes. Melee Weapons, Ranged Weapons and Magic have the same set of enchantment available for forging while Armor and Helms together have their own set. Frenzy enchantment is available on every piece of equipment. '''Lifesteal' A chance on every successful hit to replenish your health by 250% of the damage dealt to the enemy. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. Available on Melee Weapons, Ranged Weapons & Magic. Bleeding A chance that the enemy will start to lose 6% health over 5 seconds after being hit. This chance is proportional to the damage dealt and the power of the enchantment. Available on Melee Weapons, Ranged Weapons & Magic. ' Enfeeble' A chance to weaken your enemy's melee attacks by 75% for 10 seconds after a successful hit. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. Available on Melee Weapons, Ranged Weapons & Magic. ' Frenzy' A chance to increase your damage by 150% for 5 seconds after a successful hit. This chance depends on the power of this enchantment. Available on all types of equipments. ' Stun' A chance to stun your enemy for 5 seconds after a successful hit. This chance is proportional to the damage dealt and the power of the enchantment. Available on Melee Weapons, Ranged Weapons & Magic. ' Time Bomb' A chance on every successful hit to set a delayed explosive on your enemy, which will detonate after 2 seconds. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. Available on Melee Weapons, Ranged Weapons & Magic. Regeneration A chance to regenerate 4.5% of your health for 5 seconds after being hit. This chance is proportional to the damage dealt and the power of the enchantment. Available on Armor & Helms. Shielding A chance to reduce incoming damage by 75% for 7 seconds after being hit. This chance depends on the power of this enchantment. Available on Armor & Helms. ' Damage Return' A chance that your enemy will take 85% of damage dealt on every hit. This chancedepends on the power of this enchantment. Available on Armor & Helms. Mythical Recipes These were released for the game in the last update.The Purple Orbs are used along with Red and Green ones. Different of the other recipes, this one have a condition of unlocking the whole Monk Set in the gamemode Ascension, to be used. Keep in mind that this enchantments doesn't replace Simple or Medium recipes, like in the Monk set. The Enchantments for the Mythical Recipes are: ' Tempest Rage': Every successful hit grows a blue aura around your character. When in full glow, your next hit will ignore your enemy block, deal 300% damage and knockback him far. However, taking hits will reduce the aura. ' Shield of the Righteous': Unknown effect. ' Stone Fetters': Unknown effect. ' Searing Luminary' : Unknown effect. Since to work all your pieces of equipment must have the same enchantment (Like Tempest Rage only works with Weapon, Armor, Helm, Ranged Weapon and Magic all with Tempest Rage) it is very extremely hard to get a Mythical enchantment to work. Enchantments Currently Unavailable Critical Protection A chance to reduce damage from an incoming critical hit. This chance depends on the power of this enchantment. This enchancement was only available on 1 item during the Shogun update :Iron Mask, which only avaible with starter pack. It's unkown if its still possible to get Iron Mask. 'Burning : ' You can find this enchantment on some challanges and often on gates of shadows. This actually a kind of enchantment that you and your opponents both use in a battle . When you hit your opponent the health of your opponent slowly decreases as if he is burnt and a sign of flame is also seen under the health bar of your opponent and the same happens when your opponent hits you in that battle. Trivia * Enchanting an already enchanted item replaces the current enchantment with a new one. * The Daisho has two Enchantment while every other weapon can have only one. See Also * Enchantment Classes Category:Enchantments Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:Helms Category:Ranged Weapons